voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Enchanted in the Moonlight
Enchanted in the Moonlight is a dating sim game from Voltage. You will be falling in love with ayakashis who are after your mysterious power that they desire. It is available for download on iOS and Android. Overview You were living a normal life until on a night of a red moon, your powers awoken and now demons called ayakashi are after you. You were born with the power to amplify an ayakashi's power by either a kiss or intimacy. Five ayakashi clan heads offer to protect you but in exchange, you must bear a child with one of them who will be the next ruler in their world. Introduction and Relationship Chart EITM Chara Intro.jpg EitM_relationship.png Prologue |-|Season 1= You wake up from a nightmare and you're drenched in sweat. You head out to the garden for some fresh air and when you get outside, you realize that there is a red full moon. You start to feel dizzy when a weird force pushes you upright, and two strange figures suddenly appear. The stranger's conversation confuses you, especially when they mention that you have "good blood." You wake up in your bedroom and think that what you saw was a dream. You head out towards your workplace, the library, and you talk a little with Samon, your friend who manages your family's shrine for you. Suddenly, on your way there, you trip over a black cat. Samon saves you by catching you, and you wonder how he managed to appear beside you when he was cleaning the shrine grounds just a moment ago. You thank him and head off again. All is well at work until you notice two men in the library. One is ranting on a drivel called “Momotaro" having lies, whereas the other is groaning about the wolf in “Little Red Riding Hood” and how he prefers Red Riding Hood as a sexy woman in red lingerie. Then suddenly, one of the bookshelves starts crashing down, followed by the one closer - much like a domino effect. You think that you are going to die when one of the men save you. They warn you to be careful. On your way home, you realize that there is a car spinning towards you. You shut your eyes, waiting for impact, but are greeted by the one of the men you saw in your “dream". People crowd around the car, realizing that strangely there is no driver and that the car was stopped by a large snowball. You question why there would be snow during a sunny day. Then, someone else comes and offers you his hand to help you off the ground, but his hand is freezing cold. Then, the man who you saw in your “dream" criticizes you for not being careful. When you begin to apologize to them, you think that they are dangerous- since he should not know that you were warned in the first place- and run home. You arrive home and suddenly a fox dives into your bag, eating your dinner, which is Inari sushi. You then take it into your house and decide to give it a bath. The fox, however, turns into a man from your dream. He takes you into the living room where you find the other four men that you met during the day. You learn that your blood is special, as it has the power to amplify an ayakashi's power. You also learn that many ayakashi seek your blood, which is the reason why there seemed to be danger surrounding you throughout the course of the day. The men promise that they will protect you but in exchange, you must bear a child with one of them. You are faced with the decision: who will you choose? |-|Season 2= Coming soon... |-|Season 3= Coming soon... The Characters Main Characters Miyabi Chikage Shinra Kyoga Yukinojo Samon Kiryu Minor Characters Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and has yet to be translated. Season 1= } *Miyabi *Chikage *Shinra *Kyoga *Yukinojo *Samon *Kiryu - Epilogue= } *Miyabi *Chikage *Shinra *Kyoga *Yukinojo *Samon *Kiryu - Sequel= } *Miyabi *Chikage *Shinra *Kyoga *Yukinojo *Samon *Kiryu - Sequel Epilogue= } *Miyabi *Chikage *Shinra *Kyoga *Yukinojo *Samon *Kiryu }} |-| Season 2= } *Miyabi *Chikage *Shinra *Kyoga *Yukinojo *Samon *Kiryu - Love Nest for Two Epilogue= } *Miyabi *Chikage *Shinra *Kyoga *Yukinojo *Samon *Kiryu - Seeds of Doubt in Love's Garden= } *Miyabi *Chikage *Kyoga *Yukinojo *Samon *Kiryu - Seeds of Doubt in Love's Garden Epilogue= } *Miyabi *Chikage *Kyoga *Yukinojo *Samon *Kiryu }} |-| Season 3= } *Miyabi *Chikage *Kyoga *Yukinojo *Samon *Kiryu - Thorns in the Bouquet Epilogue= } *Miyabi *Chikage *Kyoga *Yukinojo *Samon *Kiryu - A Twisted Wedding Arch= } *Miyabi *'Kiryu' }} |-| Sub Stories= } *His POV: Main Story - Miyabi *His POV: Main Story - Chikage *His POV: Main Story - Shinra *His POV: Main Story - Kyoga *His POV: Main Story - Yukinojo *His POV: Main Story - Samon *His POV: Main Story - Kiyru *His POV: Sequel - Miyabi *His POV: Sequel - Chikage *His POV: Sequel - Shinra *His POV: Sequel - Kyoga *His POV: Sequel - Samon *His POV: Sequel - Kiyru - Specials= } *A Moonlight Celebration *Hidden Feelings: One-Winged Love *A Poem from Him: Miyabi *A Poem from Him: Shinra *A Poem from Him: Chikage *A Poem from Him: Kyoga *A Poem from Him: Yukinojo *A Poem from Him: Samon *Ayakashi School Daze Part 1 *Ayakashi School Daze Part 2 *Miyabi's Kinky Reward *The Game of Submission - Kyoga *The Game of Submission - Yukinojo *The Game of Submission - Chikage *The Game of Submission - Shinra *The Game of Submission - Samon *The Game of Submission - Miyabi *Dangerously in Love: Miyabi *Dangerously in Love: Chikage *Dangerously in Love: Shinra *Dangerously in Love: Kyoga *Dangerously in Love: Yukinojo *One Year of I Love You's: Part I *One Year of I Love You's: Part II *Beholden Love ~Miyabi & Yukinojo~ *Gifts like Honey Part 1 *Gifts like Honey Part 2 *My Ayakashi Likes... Part 1 *My Ayakashi Likes... Part 2 *Horned Demons Do It Best ~Shinra~ *Ayakashi on the Loose ~In a Place Like This...~ *A Crusade of Love in Six Shades *Luck in Love ~The Key to Happiness~ ~Samon~ *By the Light of a Full Moon ~Kyoga~ *Love, Pure as the Driven Snow ~Yukinojo~ *Out of Those Clothes *Antics of an Alluring Ayakashi *Fated Romance -Paws or Claws?- *Fated Romance -The Weight of Love- *Revelry -Remembering Love's Pledge- *Ayakashi Career Change♥ *Alluring Summer Heat *Bewitching Boys of Summer *Fated Romance -A Foxy Butler!?- *Fated Romance -The Dear Bird’s Call- *What He Never Told You *Kissed Beneath the Starlight ~Miyabi~ *Kissed Beneath the Starlight ~Chikage~ *Kissed Beneath the Starlight ~Yukinojo~ *Kissed Beneath the Starlight ~Kiryu~ *Off limits! Illicit Love♥ *How You Make Me Feel *Fated Romance -Love in the Time of Blogging- *Firsts in Love -The Side of Him You Never Knew- *Another Love Nest for Two -Kohaku's Forbidden Tryst- *Another Love Nest for Two -Kohaku's Forbidden Tryst: The Descent- *'Ayaginusaki Teacher Ray Knowing ~Kiryu~' *'Mysterious Mistress You have Hidden XX' More Coming Soon... - Seasonal= } *A Spring Fling *Drops of Love *Moonlit Summer Nights ~Miyabi & Shinra~ *Moonlit Summer Nights ~Yukinojo & Samon~ *Moonlit Summer Nights ~Chikage & Kyoga~ *An Enchanted Halloween Part 1 *An Enchanted Halloween Part 2 *Enchanted Autumn ~Chikage & Kyoga~ *Enchanted Autumn ~Yukinojo & Samon~ *Longing on a Holy Night: Part I *Longing on a Holy Night: Part II *Snowflake Kisses Part I ~Miyabi & Shinra~ *Snowflake Kisses Part II ~Miyabi & Shinra~ *Snowflake Kisses Part I ~Kyoga & Yukinojo~ *Snowflake Kisses Part II ~Kyoga & Yukinojo~ *Mythical Love -Sweeter than Chocolate- Shinra & Kyoga *Tears in the Rain *Tidings of Love for the New Year -Part 1- *Tidings of Love for the New Year -Part 2- - Campaign= } *Dangerously in Love: Miyabi *Dangerously in Love: Chikage *Dangerously in Love: Shinra *Dangerously in Love: Kyoga *Dangerously in Love: Yukinojo *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Miyabi *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Chikage *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Yukinojo *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Samon *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: His PoV (Miyabi & Samon) *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: His PoV (Chikage & Yukinojo) *Ethereal Desire ~Miyabi~ *Ethereal Desire ~Chikage~ *Ethereal Desire ~Yukinojo~ *Ethereal Desire ~Kiryu~ }} Trivia *The MC's family shrine is located in Kawagoe, but there are two Kawagoes: a town in the Mie Prefecture and a city in the Saitama Prefecture. *There's some inconsistencies regarding the timeline of the story: **Although never stated, it's estimated that the guys are probably over 200 years old for Kyoga mentioned that he saw Tokugawa Ieyasu in Edo in "Spring Fling", and when you and Miyabi traveled back in time to the Edo period in "Beholden Love", the two of you encounter Chikage as a child; however, Shinra had met the MC when they were children so he would be biologically around the MC's age. **Yukinojo mentions that he met his human lover sometime around the Meiji period (the 1900s according to the MC) shortly before graduating, so the guys probably attended school during that period; however, this contradicts as Shinra encountered the MC when they were kids. **In Chikage's route in "Ayakashi School Daze", a teacher mentioned that it's been exactly a millennium since the last human woman with special blood and stated the next one was already born or to be born soon. If the guys attended school during the Meiji period, this would be incorrect for the MC wasn't born during that time period, but it's never been stated when exactly the guys graduated from school. *The characters are designed by Asajima Yoshiyuki Category:Games Category:Enchanted in the Moonlight Category:Fantasy Category:Miyabi Category:Chikage Category:Shinra Category:Kyoga Category:Yukinojo Category:Samon Category:Kiryu